Every Full Moon
by ofmakebelieve
Summary: Now, if a smart person found out that their best friend was a werewolf, they would scream and run away. But we all know Tawni isn't exactlty the sharpest toll in the shed. Multi-chapter. No definate pairing.


**Every Full Moon**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **Now, if a smart person found out their best friend was a werewolf, they would scream and run away. But we all know Tawni isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. No definite pairing.

**A/N: So, this came to me out of nowhere and I just had to write it. Warning: There may be Tawni/Chad or Sonny/Chad. I'm not sure yet. **

**Enjoy :D**

_**(Six years prior to present time)**_

Nine year old Tawni Hart slung her pink back pack over her shoulders and climbed out of her bedroom window onto the roof.

She immediately felt the cold air hit her tan skin and shivered.

She hastily walked down the roof until she was on the very edge.

Tawni looked at the ground and gulped.

It was a long ways away.

She should have thought this through.

She grabbed onto a tree beside her house and climbed down it.

Tawni really should be thankful for her monkey-like climbing skills.

Once she reached the ground she brushed herself off and took a deep breath.

She ran four blocks down the street from her house and went to the third house on the left.

It was huge, painted a light blue shade, with hardly any windows.

She looked at the full moon in the sky then she slowly walked up the side walk to her best friend's door.

She knocked.

No one answered, but she knew someone was home; all the lights were still on.

She opened the door, pleased to find it wasn't locked, and she walked silently down the hall, about to go in Chad's room when a figure stopped her.

There was a woman with blond hair, green eyes with hints of brown, who had pale skin, and a pointy nose standing in front of her.

She was tall and thin and seemed almost un-human, with her black hood covering most of her face.

It was Chad's mother Danielle.

"Tawni? What are you doing here?" Her voice was cold and scared.

"I'm running away. My mom wouldn't let me come see Chad and made me go all alone in my room! I was lonely, is Chad here?" Tawni asked, scratching her arm.

Something seemed strange.

There was a loud bang from upstairs.

"I need to go. You go back home young lady." She said running up the creaky old wooden stairs.

Tawni went to Chad's door, which was open slightly and peered inside.

There was a beast in there; it was a large human-like dog.

Its eyes were closed and it was growling.

That was when Tawni got scared and ran back to her house.

Whenever Tawni thought about it, she imagined it was just her imagination running wild.

She was extremely tired that night.

Besides, whenever she asked Chad about it he denied the fact that anything ever happened, and he had been in his room all night.

Tawni had just been seeing this, hadn't she?

She couldn't get it off her mind, she could still hear the beast's growling, a faint memory in her ears, and she knew _something_ had to have been there.

Tawni Hart is never wrong.

_**Four years prior to present time.**_

Thirteen year old Tawni Hart opened the door.

Once again there was a full moon shining bright in the sky as she exited her house.

This time she used the door, her mother thought she was going to hang out with an old friend, July Russel, but she hadn't spoke to that girl in years.

She was going to go see Chad, she hadn't seen him in forever and she wanted to know what was up.

When she reached his house she saw him walking onto the street.

She hid behind some trees to see where he was going.

He just kept walking so she followed silently (or she hoped) behind him.

She felt like she had been walking for hours when they finally reached a forest.

"I can hear you following me, Tawni." Chad said without turning around. I can smell you too. How much perfume are you wearing?" He asked.

"I-" Tawni was going to respond but Chad interrupted her.

"Go home. You'll regret it if you follow me." He said walking into the woods.

His voice was so cold and sharp Tawni almost considered listening to him.

Almost.

She walked into the forest behind him, watching her every step, making sure he didn't hear her.

Chad finally got to a round spot that was clear of all trees, except for the ones surrounding it.

He started to scream and moan.

He was crying.

She had never seen Chad cry. Ever.

His skin seemed to be pumping as sweat trickled down his forehead.

He fell to the ground.

His body was spinning around and around.

In a flash, Chad was no longer standing there, but the beast from Chad's room that she had seen two years ago filled his slot.

It was large and muscular, with dog like brown eyes and chocolate colored fur.

His teeth looked sharp and fearsome, with saliva dripping from its canine teeth.

"Werewolf." Tawni whispered to herself.

How had she not seen it before?

Chad was a werewolf!

Now, if a smart person found out that their best friend was a werewolf, they would scream and run away. But Tawni isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed.

She stepped out of the trees, showing herself to the beast.

Or more correct, to Chad.

"Ch-Chad." She said, feeling small.

Tawni hated that feeling, feeling small.

She's strong, and it makes her furious when people forget it.

The beast- _Chad_ picked himself up from the ground and growled at her, baring its teeth.

"Damn it, Chad. It's me, Tawni." She said to him.

The beast's eyes, changed, looking the same light ocean blue as Chad's and he softened.

But only for a moment, then they turned brown and dull once again.

Tawni backed away.

"You wouldn't hurt me, Chad, would you?" She asked, questioning whether it was very bright to be having a conversation with someone or _something_ that was about to rip her apart.

She went to run away and tripped.

Why the hell did she have to pick tonight to wear heels?

Her arm got cut on a branch, and was dripping with blood.

She looked at the beast as she tried to stop the bleeding.

He was about to lunge at her when there was a howl from deep inside the forest.

He looked at her- and she swore his eyes turned blue- and ran away.

Tawni Hart should have been celebrating her life.

But, instead, she was wondering what the hell just happened and why her best friend just tried to kill her.

She went home, and her mother asked her what happened, but she didn't answer.

She just cleaned her wound and went to sleep.

The next day her mom went up to her room and told her Chad was on the phone.

Tawni hurried downstairs and went into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Chad?" She said her voice barely above a whisper.

"Tawni, we need to talk." Chad responded.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a werewolf?" Tawni asked, her voice getting slightly higher.

She cursed herself for that.

"I didn't always know. And I couldn't tell you. It's-well, listen, Tawni, we can't be friends anymore, I'm sorry." He said.

Tawni hung up the phone in anger.

Tawni and Chad never again really spoke to each other after that day, and that's what started the ongoing fight between Mackenzie Falls and "So Random!"

But, Tawni never forgot about what Chad was, what he could have done.

It was a painful memory that would live with her forever.

Lucky, huh?

_**Present Time**_

"Good!" Sonny screamed into her ridiculous looking phone.

"Fine!" She screamed.

"Good and goodbye." She huffed, hanging her phone up.

She was flirting with Chad.

That always sent a pang of hurt and jealousy through Tawni's body.

"Chad says hi." Sonny said.

"What did he really say?" Tawni said, fighting the urge to start crying, and run back to her dressing room and curl up in a ball and never come out.

"I don't even remember. Will you go get some frozen yogurt?" She asked.

"That sounds good." Tawni said who was in desperate need of a walk.

"I want a-" Sonny started but Tawni walked out of the room before she finished her sentence.

When she was half way to the Commissary she bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're-hey." They said in unison.

Chad was standing in front of Tawni in his Mackenzie Falls uniform.

"What's up?" Chad asked, noticing the hurt in Tawni's eyes.

"Nothing." Tawni looked back into his eyes playfully. "There's going to be a full moon tonight." And she walked away.

He laughed a bitter laugh and looked after her for a second before he went in the opposite direction.

"Oh, I know."

**A/N: So, should I continue?**

**REVIEW!**

**This is my first supernatural fiction so I'm not so sure if it's any good.**

**Plus, it's extremely hard for me to write in third person, but I had to for this chapter.**

**Well, not much else so, yeah.**

**-Ema Lilac**


End file.
